


sibling love

by Childishtoon



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: First Time, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Smut, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, not the best, warnercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childishtoon/pseuds/Childishtoon
Summary: this is my first work and i wanna make this a series feel free to leave feedback :p plzzzi will update with more chapters i wanna make this work at least 5 chapters and then continue it with another work most likely. the other chapters will be longer
Relationships: Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner
Comments: 25
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work and i wanna make this a series feel free to leave feedback :p plzzz
> 
> i will update with more chapters i wanna make this work at least 5 chapters and then continue it with another work most likely. the other chapters will be longer

"Were the warner brothers!" 

"And the warner sister!"

And before the warners could continue with their introduction they were caught by ralph and thrown back into the water tower. The warners had been running around the lot the entire day and instead of escaping again they decided to just stay in the tower for the rest of the day. yakko spoke cheerfully "Is anyone hungry?" and on time wakkos stomach rumbled loudly. "Guess that answers my question, time for dinner sibs" They made their way over to the kitchen and while yakko searched through the refrigerator, wakko and dot sat down at the table waiting. After deciding on just sandwiches he made dot just one, he made himself two and made around 20 for wakko since he always ate so much.

After finishing up their dinner wakko and yakko decided to watch tv while dot decided that she would just go to her room probably to sleep. yakko plopped himself on the couch, turned the tv on and started looking for sum thing to watch while wakko was getting himself some snacks to eat since they probably would stay up and watch tv for a long time. wakko grabbed a bunch of cookies and headed back. yakko had decided to put on a movie that both would enjoy. wakko jumped on to yakkos lap and threw the cookies on the couch next to them. yakko grunted at the sudden feeling. yakko knew that his siblings liked to sit on lap but he enjoyed it more when it was wakko on his lap. He loved both of his siblings but lately he had been thinking about wakko more often. 

sometimes he would think little things about wak like how he found it extremely cute whenever he had his tounge out and other times he had thoughts that you would think of with a lover like how it would feel to make out with wakko or how big wakko really is. At first he thought he had a problem of thinking about his little brother like that, that it was just wrong and maybe it would go away, but the more he thought about it he decided that he wouldn't try to fight it and go with it. He hasn't told anyone about especially not wakko or dot, what would they think of him, a brother whos in love and wants to do certain things to his little brother.

while wakko was busy watching the tv yakko started to pet wak. He kind of just wanted to touch wakko and luckily he loved being pet. He took off wakkos hat and started slowly petting from the top of his head down to his neck and repeated this for a minute. He started stroking behind wakkos right ear which was his sweet spot that made him start kicking his leg. After abusing his sweet spot yakko started scratching under his chin making wak tilt his head to make yakko scratch a certain spot. yakko loved being able to pet wak and make him feel this good. After petting wak for about an hour he decided to stop and put his hat back on him. Doing so he heard a tiny whine come from his sib.

During the movie yakko had an idea come to mind. it was somewhat a bad idea but to yakko it was a way he could feel his sib. wakko seemed to be indulged into the movie a lot so slowly yakko started to wrap his arms around wakkos waist pulling him into a hug. wakko didn't seem to mind, just thought it was his brother trying to get comfortable. after 5 minuets yakko slowly moved his hands lower moving them underneath wakkos sweater and leaving them on his stomach. wakko didn't seem to mind so he slowly started to move his paws up and down slowly on his stomach. he could feel wakkos fur it felt so soft and he was so warm, one hand rubbing in a circular motion on his stomach and the other on his chest.

wakko was confused on what had come over to his older sibling, this was the first time yakko had done anything like this to him but wakko didn't hate it he actually enjoyed this, it felt really nice having his stomach rubbed. he didn't know why his brother was doing this but he didn't want him to stop. wakko thought his sweater was getting in the way since yak had to move it constantly so he decided to take it off which caught yakko off guard. "what are you doing sib?" yakko said a bit worried. "The sweater is getting in the way." wakko laid back, his back on yakkos stomach waiting. "you... don't think that this is weird?" "why would it be weird, your only petting me and i don't hate it." wakko grabbed the remote and started looking for something else to watch. yakko slowly started to continue rubbing wakkos stomach and chest, sometimes scratching his chin or rubbing his sweet spot.

wakko couldn't find anything to watch on tv so he just turned it off and decided to enjoy his brothers affection. after being caressed by his brother wakko slowly started falling asleep, yakko took this as his chance to try something he's wanted to do. his left hand rubbing his sibs stomach and his right hand slowly lowering to waks thighs slowly caressing the inside making his way to wakkos member, fondling with his balls. wakko was fully asleep by now but he was starting to get hard. after he was fully hard now yakko started stroking his little sib. he started off slow stroking his 5 inches with his right hand while his left hand was still on his stomach.

He didn't want to move to much to not wake up wakko so he kept a steady pace. He could hear waks heavy breathing along with feeling his member twitch. yakko started to get hard himself feeling his khakis get tighter by the second. he was fully hard pressing against his brothers behind, slowly moving his hips up and down being not able to resist, biting down of his lip trying not to make noise, one hand still stroking his brother, the other moving waks hips while pressed up. Feeling waks member he could tell his little sib was close to finishing. he picked up the pace trying to not wake wak up, and with one more stroke his brother finished getting it on yaks hand and some on waks stomach.

curious yakko moved his hand to face and licked off his brothers cum. it didn't taste like much to him but he liked the texture behind it. 

"huh... yakko..."

in an instant yakkos heart sank, his brother had woken up. 


	2. confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you could probably tell i wanted to make wakko innocent in this. also its like 4 am and ive been up for so long so sorry if it sucks. ;p feel free to leave feedback

"yakko...?" 

"..." just silence. yakko didn't know to respond. yakko the one who yaks and always has a comeback couldn't say anything to his sib. yakko lift his brother and set him on the couch, he got up went to grab a towel. wakko just watching his brothers actions trying to piece together what happened while he was asleep. he woke up and was naked which was on him since he only wears a sweater and no pants but he didn't know why his dick was out and where this white liquid came from. yakko had came back and started to clean wakkos stomach

after cleaning wakko off, yakko sat down next to him trying to figure out what he was supposed to tell his little brother. was he just supposed to say the truth that he jacked him off while he was asleep because he's in love with him. wakko didn't seem mad, just confused, waiting for an explanation from his older brother. 

" can you tell me what happened?' wakko said almost in a whisper barely being heard by yakko. yakko was in thought thinking of an excuse or if he should just try to explain to wak what he did and why he did. 

yakko finally spoke deciding it would be better to just not lie and come clean. "Ehhhhhh... wakko you see while you were asleep... i kindaaa- jackedyouoff." the last part said all together really fast.

"you.. jacked me off?" wakko spoke confused not knowing what his brother meant by that. "what does that mean?" 

yakko just stared trying to figure out how to explain to his little brother what jacking off was. "its basically something that boys do... to feel good." yakko didn't think his brother was this clueless when it came to things like this. he would have thought that since they have access to the internet his sib would be curios and find out by himself. 

"what do you do when you jack off?" wakko was curious about what his brother was talking about. especially since something like this could get his brother, Yakko, to be at lost for words. 

"is this something you really wanna know?"

"yes! you said that it feels good, so is it like when u pet me good?" 

"not that type of good sib, a different type of good." yakko didn't really wanna have to explain this to him. he would have rather waited till he was more older or mature.

"well than tell me." wakko thought if being pet felt really good than maybe something like this could feel even better, and if that was the case then he would have to know what it is. yak said that he jacked me off so maybe i could do the same to him and make him feel good. 

"uhhhh.. fine just listen then wak, so when someone is jacking off there basically... rubbing their dick up and down and this causes them to cum, the white liquid that was on your stomach." yakkos face was completely red. 

"are you supposed to eat the cum? i saw that you licked it off your hand." 

yakko was even redder than before, if that was even possible. he Didn't think wak had saw him eat it. "well no and yes." " 

"can i jack you off then?"

yakko was caught off guard. he didn't think his brother would have asked that. "wait uhhh noo wakko you cant!" 

"awww why, you jacked me off so why cant i jack you off. you said that it feels good, i wanna be a good brother and make you feel good too like how u pet me." wakko hadn't a clue why yakko wouldn't let him. he did to him it would only seem fair if he did too.

"ehhhhh... because..." yakko couldn't think of something to say to wak that wouldn't make him ask more questions.... "because you don't know how to, you just learned about what it even is so you wouldn't be good at it. 

" so then teach me how to" 

yakko was stumped, he knew that wak would keep asking him to if he didn't and then wak might ask dot about it and that would be bad. yakko had an idea, if he taught his brother this then what else could he teach his brother. a smirk appearing on yakkos face as he thought of this. if he taught his brother things then he could do more things with his brother and that could turn out to be a lot of fun. "fine wak ill teach you how but you can't tell dot about this or anyone and, if you do so ill teach you other things as well." 

wakko quickly nodded agreeing to yakkos terms. if he could learn stuff like this than he could be like his brother and make him feel good to.

"okay then wak first I'm gonna need you to get hard again." 

" you mean to get my dick bigger?" yak just nodded. "but your already big." wakko pointed to yakkos bulge in his pants." cant we just use yours to teach, it'll be easier for me to." 

yakko didn't even notice that he was hard still, he thought it would have gone away after he had been caught. yakko decided he was right and started unbuckling his belt. he dropped his khakis to his feet and kicked it away. his sib watching him staring at his size only an inch and half bigger than waks size. he told wakko to get on his knees in front of the couch and he sat in front of wakko both legs spreading so wakko was in between both, his face right in front of yakkos dick. "okay lil sib just grab it softly with one hand." wakko did as told grabbing, his hand barely being able to cover his entire size since his hands were pretty small. 

"now slowly start moving your hand the entire way up and down." wakko slowly started moving his hand, yakko felt warm. "mmmhhhh" yakko quickly bit his lip, his brother surprisingly not being bad at this. his fur on his hands felt so soft, they helped a lot making yakko moan a bit. wakko picked up on this he could tell he was doing well or at least he thought he was based on yakko. hearing yakko moan wakko decided to pick up the pace. he started to move quickly, feeling yakkos dick twitch every time yakko would let out a noise. "Mm wak- your rea-lly goo-d at t-his" yakko could barely get out his words. there was something about having your little brother jack you off that made it feel 10 times better. 

yakko came up with another idea to make this feel even better. wakkos slowed down his pace to let his brother speak. "you know wak if you really wanna make me cum than there's another way that you could try." 

"really! what it is it?" 

"well you could.. suck me off." 

"suck you off? you mean put it in my mouth?" 

"yea lil bro but that's only if you want to." 

"well if it makes you feel good then i wanna do it." 

in yakkos mind he couldn't be happier he was gonna get sucked off by his little brother. wakko slowly started to try and fit yakko in his mouth. he was able to fit most of it around 6 inches of it or so. at first wakko just kept using his lips then he tried his tounge, he knew that was a good idea. yakko hands were gripping tightly on the couch, wakkos tounge was so warm, and long so wakko could wrap all of yakkos size. wakko was bobbing up and down on yakko, his tounge wrapped all around yakkos cock his tounge licking yakkos tip all the way down to his base, drool leaking out of waks mouth as yakko tried to keep his moans in to not wake up dot since it was late now. "mm~ahhh" was the only thing yakko could say. wakko was perfect for this, he took off waks hat so he could get a better view of his sib, yak thought wak looked really cute sucking him off. "wak~go fas~ter plea~sse!" yakko pleaded his sibs mouth felt so good. wakko tried to go fasted but he was already going as fast as he could. wak starting licking around yaks tip snice whenever he did yakko seemed to twitch more. Yakko grabbed waks head and pushed him down, wakko now taking in all of yak, his hands on yaks thigh holding him up. yak started to thrust his hips, yakko hitting the back of wakkos throat with every thrust causing wakko to gag. drool leaking out of waks mouth, yakko was getting more aggressive, wakkos throat now starting to hurt, tears starting to appear. he tried pushing away but yakkos grip was tight on his head. "mmm~WAK!" with one final thrust, yak finished in wakkos mouth. still holding him down, cum started leaking out some being swallowed by wakko. after completely finishing yak let go of wak. him quickly getting up trying to catch his breath and coughing.

yak laid back his eyes rolled almost all the way back into his head. not paying attention to the mess on the couch. yak finally noticed his brother still coughing, he quickly stood up to help. "oh shi- im so sorry lil sib i completely went overboard!"

"its fine now, just my throat hurts a bit." 

"are you sure?"

"yes im fine. what about you, did you feel good?.

"i felt way better than good lil bro, you did amazing!

"Really!? that means I'm faboo at sucking you off. so all the other things you'll teach me ill try and be even better than this time. 

"how about i teach you tomorrow, for now lets clean up and just go to sleep. its pretty late now." wak nodded and headed to the bathroom to get ready to sleep. yak cleaned up the mess on the couch, then followed to the bathroom as well. "you know wak we smell a lot we could take a shower together?" 

" we do stink, but you said it was late." 

"i did but its never to late to shower you know, plus dot might get mad about how much we stink." 

" yea your right, oooh and maybe you could teach me more things in the shower as well." 

"well if you really want me to then yea i will." 

yakko was hoping his brother would say yes to showering together.


	3. Bath time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this twice bcz it didn’t save the first time so I hope you enjoy it ;)

After cleaning up wakko and yakko decided to take a bath together before they go to sleep. Wakko went to get them selves towels while yakko started to fill up the tub with warm water. Usually whenever they would bath together they would have toys to use or fill the tub with soap causing their to be lots of bubbles. But this time it was just warm water.

After what seemed like an eternity watching the tub fill up slowly, yakko was the first to hop in. The water was perfect temperature not to cold and not to hot. Yakko sat down, arms on each side of the tub, head against the wall, legs spread apart underwater. Yak patted the water in front of him signaling for his little brother to get in. Wak took one step back and then he starte to run, he jumped in the air, cannonballing into the tub.

“WAIT WAK DO-“ wakko was already in the air and couldn’t stop, he cannonballed into tub splashing water everywhere. Wak emerged from underwater trying to hold in his laughter as his brother stared at him drenched with an expression on his face that just said really.

Yak quickly pounced at wakko, his hands grabbing both of his wrist and his legs wrapping around his waist. “Say uncle” wakko tried to get loose but there was no hope his brother was stronger. “Fine you win, uncle” wakko said defeated.

yakko slowly started to let go of wakkos arms and unwrapping his legs from waks stomach. His guard still up in case wak tried something.

all wak did was lay back sitting in between yakko legs, his head laying back on his siblings shoulder. Yak slowly wrapped his left arm around wak pulling him closer to him self while his right hand started to pet wakko.

silence filled the tower, all that could be heard was the water moving whenever yakko moved his arm to pet wak or when wakko shuffled around. Then wakko spike breaking the silence. 

“yakko?” 

“ yea sib” 

“Is what we did normal?” wakko had been wondering about what they did on the couch. 

“Ehhhh... well no but we aren’t normal” yakko knew what they did other siblings didn’t do but their family was far from normal too. 

“But isn’t it weird?” Wakko wanted to know more about what they did.

“did it feel weird?” Yak knew his brother was confused so he tried to find out where his brother stood on all this. 

“Well no... it was sorta fun.” Wak did have fun even when his brother was being rough but what would ppl think? 

“Well if you enjoyed yourself than that’s good no?” Yak was glad to hear his brother thought it was fun. 

“Yea but what would people think?” 

“wak what matters most is what you think about it.” Yakko said slowly petting wakkos head. 

“Yea I guess ur right” and like that silence filled the tower again but not long before wakko broke it again. 

Wakko turned around sitting in yakkos lap, facing him arms wrapped around yaks neck. “So can you teach me something new now?” 

yakko was surprised on how fast his little brothers mood changed. “Eager to learn aren’t we lil bro?” Yak said teasingly a smirk starting to grow on his face. 

“Well you said we’re gonna teach me too” 

“mmm I did say that... so let’s see.. you know what sex is right lil bro?” One hand on wake head petting the other making it’s way down wakkos back. 

“That’s a thing two people do when their in love right.” 

“Good lil bro... now do you know how two males have sex?” 

“Uhhh...” wakko didn’t know all he knew is that sex was done with two people who love each other.

Yak leaned to wakkos ear and whispered “you see lil bro they use this.” The hand on wakkos back made its way down and squeezed waks behind, causing wakko to jump a little at the sudden contact. 

“my butt?” Wakko asked confused on what his butt had to do with sex. 

“that’s right.” Yakko found waks innocence to be adorable. 

“How are we gonna use it for sex?” 

“Well u see I have my dick and u have a hole...” 

it took wak a second for him to figure out what his older brother was talking about. “Wait... but my butt is small and ur so big, won’t that hurt or...” 

“It could take some time but we can prep so it won’t hurt as much, as long as you trust me.”

“I do trust you.” 

With that yakko slowly started to enter wakko with one finger, slowly moving it around inside. Wakko let out Yelp at the movement it felt weird having something in him but it was a good weird. “Hey wak” catching his attention he looked to yak and before he could answer him their lips were together. Yak forcefully pushed his tounge into waks mouth exploring every inch of it while he could. Wak let out Moans from time to time but were muffled thanks to yakko. After both needing to breath they pulled away saliva coming from both, mainly the saliva being waks. “Ready for two lil sib?” Wakko nodded in response. Not wasting any time yakko inserted a second finger, Causing wak to groan a bit. Both pointer and middle finger now inside slowly moving in and out of wakko. From time to time yak would open his fingers to spread wak, from time to time yak would jack off a bit, hearing his little brothers moans turned him on they were so cute. 

“ you wanna do three fingers or do you think you’re ready sib?” 

wak was feeling confident considering how fast he adjusted to the fingers so he told his older brother was ready. But he would end up regretting that decision. 

yakko slowly picked up his sibling and moved him over his dick, slowly lowering taking yakko In slowly. Barely 3 inches in and wakko was already regretting it, his older brother was way too big for him, tears forming in waks eye, “Ahh~yakk~o-“ cut off by his brother kissing him to cover the loud Moans. Yak waited a bit letting wak adjust to his size before starting to lower him again. After a while of adjusting wakko took all of yakko, it still hurt him but pain was slowly being replaced by pleasure. 

“Let me know when I shouldn’t start moving wak.” 

wak adjusted himself a bit more Before nodding to him. 

slowly yakko moved his hips up and down making wakko arch his back in pain and pleasure. “MM~wak you~r so ti~ght!” Being inside of wakko was like heaven to yakko, his brothers insides were so warm and it felt amazing every time his brother clenched up. 

slowly all wakko could feel was pleasure he wanted more of it. “Ya~k g~ahh~o fas~ter” 

“Only if u beg for it” yakko said teasingly hoping his brother would do so. 

“please go fast~er pl~ease!” With the yakko did as asked he started thrusting even faster into wakko. Going even faster yakko managed to reach his siblings sweet spot which he manned to continue to hit consistently, Wakko wanted to scream instead he started biting on yakkos neck making him wince. 

With one of yakkos free hand he made his way to his brothers member. He slowly started to jack him off then matching the pace at witch he was doing into his lil brothers Ass. 

wakko could barely feel his legs anymore, with his brother fucking Him and jacking off he felt like he was gonna cum. 

ya~Kko I’m g~mm~onna...”

“I’m close too lil Bro” yakko knew he was close, he was getting sloppier not hitting waks sweet spot as often and losing speed. 

with a few more thrusts and jerks wakko was starting to finish leaking over yakkos hand and stomach. Not long after with one strong thrust yak finished inside of wak. Cum leaking out of waks ass as yakko pulled out. To wakko it felt nice and warm having his older brothers cum in him. 

Yak pulled wakko into one more passionate kiss exploring wakkos mouth one more time before biting his lip and pulling Away.

“wasn’t that fun?” Yak asked grinning at wakko. Wakko could barely speak to tired from being ducked by him. 

yakko took the liberty of cleaning him up and dressing him. Yakko drained the tub and dressed himself. He picked up wakko and took him to their room. He placed wakko in the ball pit and joined him. Having wakkos head in his chest hugging him as they fall asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also once I finish this work if anyone has any ideas they would like me to write about I’ll glassy write them


	4. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz don’t hate me for the small chapter i promise the last chapter will be longer :) with that I hope you enjoy

Around 4 am in the Morning or so” 

“AHHH-“ wakko woke up screaming but stopped realizing he had been dreaming. He had a nightmare, recently he’s been having them often. The nightmares being more or less the same each time. 

yakko had been awaken as well. “Another bad dream lil bro?” He spoke groggily tired knowing it was still the middle of the night. It was pretty dark but he could still see wak next to him. He seemed more scared then he did with the other nightmares. He was shaking a lot and his breathing was heavy. 

“yes” wak laid back down facing his older sib, he knew they were just dreams but they felt so real to him. 

“you wanna tell me about the dream?” Yak knew his little brother wasn’t the best with words but he was and the most he could do was comfort him. 

“ you and dot left me behind in the tower... you told me really mean things... how you wished I was never born...” 

Yak could hear his brother’s voice breaking, choking on some of his words. He was starting to cry. Yak hated seeing either of his siblings being sad. He would do whatever it took for his siblings even if it mean forgetting to care for himself. 

“come here lil bro” yak pulled wak into a warm hug. “I would never leave you, you and dot are my entire life there’s no way I will do that. 

“I know you wouldn’t, I know it was just dream... but they seem so real.” Wak said Almost in a whisper, tearing onto yaks chest. 

yak hugged wakko tighter “the dream May seem real, but right now I’m here and you know I’m real so listen close when I tell you that I love you too much to leave you.” 

wak seemed to stop shaking as much after hearing yak, his crying slowing down turning to small sniffles. “I love you to yakko.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help you fall back to sleep?” 

“Can you pet me?” 

“anytime lil bro” yak started gently petting waks head occasionally rubbing his sweet spot. 

Wakko looked up to yak stopping his petting “I meant like how you did so on the couch.” Basically whispering it. “But only the actual petting this time.” 

yak let out a small laugh “okay wak” 

wak laid up taking off his sweater. Laying back down his back on yaks chest waiting for his brother to pet him. 

Yak slowly wrapped his arms around his brothers waist his left hand moving to his chest and right to his stomach. His right hands slowly starting to rub in a circular motion, his left hand rubbing back on forth on his chest. The warmth of yakkos furry hands felt so loving. Knowing it was his brother who could pet him so pleasantly made him happy, all his worries drift away. From time to time yak would move his left hand to pet waks head and rub his sweet spot. The Part wak loved most was whenever yakko would slowly scratch across his belly, not enough to hurt but enough to feel pressure on his stomach. Then he felt sumthing wet on his neck. 

”yak wat was that?” 

”ehhhhh... my tounge.” 

His brother had licked him... he didn’t know what to think. Was he supposed to be disgusted. But it felt rly nice and warm. “Can you do it again yak?” 

“Uhh sure.” 

*slurpp* this time yak licked his entire neck. With yak licking his neck and the belly rubs it felt Like heaven.

After wat was about an hour of yak petting and licking wak could feel his eyes slowly to feel heavy. He tried fighting back yawns to stay awake. He wanted to be able to feel his brothers warm embrace a little longer. But he knew eventually he would fall asleep, and that’s exactly what happened. 

yak could tell his sibling fell asleep, his brother wasn’t reacting to his touch, he could hear faint snores come from him to. 

Yak was also starting to get sleepy again he nuzzled into wakkos neck and started to close his eyes

With that both siblings fell asleep cuddled together.


	5. wakko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last chapter, i think it is i don't know yet. anyways what do you guys think. also i hope you enjoy  
> :p

morning now

yakko was the first to wake up, he always was out of the three. wakko was a heavy sleeper for most of the time and usually needed to be woken up by someone, and dot said that she needed her "cute sleep" so she would sleep in. yakko left wak in the ball pit he didn't have it in him to wake him. he looked so cute sleeping, curled up in a ball with his tounge hanging out. he knew not to wake dot as the last time he did he had to deal with a very angry and not cute dot. yak headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. he brushed his teeth then hopped in the shower. he took a quick shower just to wake up for the morning so he wasn't sleepy. after getting out and changing out he headed to the kitchen

yak decided he would make wakkos favorite for breakfast pancakes with of side of well basically anything since he eats so much. Yak got straight to work getting all the ingredients and supplies needed. 

he made one hell of a mess during the process and it took a while but he managed to make the prefect pancakes or at least what he thought was prefect. All gold with some light and dark brown spots, extra fluffy pancakes topped with chocolate and syrup. “You’ve outdone yourself yakko!” 

he set two medium stacks with about 4 pancakes for himself and dot, and then he made one huge stack that looked like it could reach the roof for wakko. 

Meanwhile in yakko and wakkos room. 

*sniff sniff* wakko woke straight up, the aroma of food had caught his attention. He instantly ran to the kitchen knowing exactly what food had been made. 

“PANCAKES” He yelled basically drooling at the sight of the breakfast sitting at the table waiting to be devoured by him. 

“Good morning to you to lil bro” yak said with a tiny laugh watching his little brother jump excitedly for food while he cleaned the mess of batter everywhere 

wakko dashed straight to the table 

“STOP!” Yak yelled out 

wakko froze in mid air stuck in a running position 

“Did you even wash your teeth wak?” Yakkos older brother mode kicked in caring for his younger siblings hygiene. 

“uhh no...” wakko spoke quietly 

“You know the rules sib, no breakfast until you brush.”

Quickly he turned around rushing into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Quickly running out to sit at the table sitting in front of the mountain of pancakes. “Did you even use toothpaste?” Yak asked already sat down stuffing his face. “Yes” wak quickly responded just so he can start eating. 

yak knew his brother was probably lying but seeing him so happy to eat pancakes, he let it slide. 

Quickly wakko started devouring his plate about half way done with it and yak only finishing second pancake. 

after both siblings finished eating, dot had woken up and came to the kitchen. She sat down to enjoy her pancakes while the brothers made their way to the couch to watch tv. 

Yakko sat down first, followed by wak jumping onto his lap. Yak started switching through channels finding something to watch. Eventually landing on a movie with Don knots.

after finishing her pancakes dot made her way to the water tower door. “I’m going out sibs, shopping.” With that she quickly jumped out. 

“Make sure to stay safe!!” Yak yelled out hoping his sister would hear but far too late. 

with that it was just the two together in the tower. Both watching the screen with the occasion laugh here and there. 

Again wakko was the one to break the silence and start conversation. “Is what we did yesterday gonna be a daily thing yak?” 

Yakko suprised “well no not necessarily, but we can whenever you feel like it lil bro” 

“What about dot?” 

“Well what about dot?” 

“Will we ever tell her about this?” 

“Well... eventually we’ll have to tell her but for now let’s keep it to ourselves.” Yakko knew they would have tell dot but he was worried about what she would have to say about them. 

After getting halfway through the movie wakko was getting bored he wanted to have fun. He thought of a way to mess with his older brother while they watched the movie. 

noticing his brother was focused on the movie wak came up with an idea to mess with him. he knows it doesn't take much to turn on his brother so slowly while sitting on yaks lap he started shifting his bottom up and down. doing this every once in a while to keep yak in the dark for as long as he could. soon yak caught on his brother was moving around a lot. "you okay? you keep moving." wakko quickly came up with a lie "uh yea I'm just trying to get comfy" slowly but surely yakko was getting hard and wak was able to notice he could feel it and his brother was squirming around trying to hide it. "you know I can move if you want me to?" yakko hadn't caught on what his brother true motives were, he just thought he was telling the truth and he didn't want him to notice that he was getting turned on but wakko already knew. "no your fine there its just hard for me to get comfy." wak tried to add emphasis to the "hard" part hoping his brother would catch on and he did.

"so this is what u wanted" yakko picked up wakko quickly moving his hips by himself on his bulge. "well maybe" wakko silently said turning around to face yakko. wak tried to take control by pinning yak against the couch but quickly failing with yak pinning him down his hands above his head. "not fair" wakko pouted angry his older brother took control. "you know your really cute when you pout lil bro." and before wak could speak his lips were met by yaks. yak licked at his top lip asking for entrance but not getting it wakko still angry, so he forced his way in exploring wakkos now familiar mouth before playing with his younger siblings tounge. yak pulling away needing to catch his breath, with a sting of saliva following him. yak still slowly humping at wakkos ass. 

yak made his way to waks neck starting to lick at him, completely wetting his fur making wak let out small moans. yak started biting down just enough to make wak wince, leaving marks all over his neck, making his way down to waks stomach leaving bite marks all over his neck and chest. slowly licking downwards to his siblings crotch stopping just above his dick to tease him wanting his brother to beg. "mmm...~yak" 

"yea lil bro" yak licking everything but what wakko wanted the most, his hands rubbing the inside of his siblings thighs. 

"lower... plzz" wakko pleaded 

"tell me what you want me to do" yakko told him a smirk growing on his face 

" I want you to- ah" wak was cut off by yakko biting down on his chest. 

"spit it out lil bro" yakko whispered into his ear. 

"i want you to suck me off yak." wakko rushed his sentence. 

yak started licking at waks base, licking all the way up to the tip, his tounge swirling around on the tip before putting it in his mouth. "ya~kko~nghh" wakkos hands on his siblings head yanking at his fur wanting to push yakkos head all the way down but not wanting to rush the moment. yak started to pick up the pace already feeling his brothers precum, bobbing his head up and down faster, saliva dripping out his mouth, with yaks right hand he slowly entered one finger inside of wak causing wak to arch his back up, hitting the back of yaks throat releasing a muffled gag. wakko tried holding back wanting it to last but with his brother picking up his pace and his finger wiggling around in him he couldn't hold it for long. "yak i-mm gonna cu-" with that wak finished inside yaks mouth, his older sibling managing to swallow most of it, some dripping out the corners of his mouth. "you really had a lot in you didn't you lil bro." 

"now my turn." yakko undid his belt taking his pants of and throwing them away near the tv. he positioned himself in front of wakkos entrance before thrusting in all the way. "NGHHH" wakko wasn't prepared but luckily his brother let him adjust before continuing. after giving yakko a nod he continued slowly thrusting in and out wakko arching his back even more becoming a moaning mess. "g~mm~oo slo~wer-mm" wakko could barely speak his brother was being rough. yakko lifted his brothers legs up before continuing to pound into wakkos ass. wakko loved the roughness but he wouldn't admit that to yakko. "yak-" wakko was cut off by yakkos lips, the kiss was sloppy wakko couldn't kiss properly all he could do was moan. wakko wrapped his legs around yakko wanting his brother to go even further to hit his prostate and thats exactly what yakko did with every thrust he managed to hit it perfectly. yak pulled away from the kiss and started biting down on his siblings shoulder, grabbing wakkos hips, he was close to finishing, all that could be heard was wakko wincing and moaning with the constant slapping noises from yakko being rough. after a few more sloppy thrusts he started slowing using power over speed slamming into wakko one last time before finishing. yakko pulled out cum dripping out of wakkos ass onto the couch. he was practically about to pass out from the feeling, his legs shaking and his back aching a bit.

"your so cute lil bro" yak licked the side of waks face taking in the view he had of his lil brother in front of him. 

yakko grabbed some towels and started cleaning himself and his brother up. they would have showered but wakko couldn't really move and yakko was also tired from their actions. yakko went to his room grabbed a blanket and threw it on the couch. he laid down pulling his brother into a hug. 

wakko spoke "you know i wouldn't mind if we made this a daily thing." 

"well see about that but we should tell dot, but first we should get some rest." yakko kissed waks forehead before dazing off to dreamland.


End file.
